The Dinner
by Atheniandream
Summary: When Dinner for Two accidentally becomes Dinner for Four... MIKE CENTRIC. Part 2 of Valentine's Day Special.


The Dinner 1/1

* * *

'Valentine's Day Special 2'

* * *

"You're really excited aren't you?" Mike remarks, as he glances at the woman on his arm, grinning for all she's worth at the buzzing atmosphere around her.

"You know I'm a foodie, Mike. I just… you're such a good boyfriend." She croons, leaning against him.

"Hey, I like food. It's a pretty easy compromise for such an occasion." He reasons.

"Does it freak you out…? _Valentines Day_? **The pressure**?" She questions, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're my girlfriend Rach," He says as he hands his coat over the counter to the coat check, whilst taking hers. "And I want to spend this day with you. Note my calm face?" He says, watching as she scoffs, folding into him with a warmth.

"Calm face noted." She smiles, as the Maitre D shows them to their table.

They'd chosen a newly opened restaurant that had immediately rose to fame in the Zagat's guide; and with Rachel nagging him for the past..._forever_, he'd made it a mission to - by himself no less - acquire a table for Valentine's Day. It had taken some nagging to Louis - whom he'd chosen in favour of going to Donna, with the worry that she would carefully inform his girlfriend of his keen surprise. _As she tended to do…_

He stops suddenly in the middle of the Restaurant.

"Hey Harvey," Mike says, frowning as he notices his seated Boss, whose face crinkles with instant disappointment. He turns to glance at his date, double taking for a second.

Of all the people… "Donna?" He frowns, barely containing a splutter.

"Oh crap." She says, bowing her head, before raising it again to glance at Harvey, who's still stifling a grimace.

"_With everything you know_...you couldn't have asked Rachel about her plans tonight?" He remarks, shaking his head disdainfully at her.

"Hey Rachel," Donna waves, still partly hiding her face. "A surprise, huh, Mike? Keeping things from me?" She enquires, glaring at the younger man.

"Ditto," He says, smirking. "You're NOT at home tonight, drowning your sorrows with wine, _I gather_? As previously scheduled?" He asks.

He can tell by her restrained look that he has her. **Hook. Line. Sinker.**

"Not yet, I'm not." She remarks, sighing.

"So. Friend-type Valentines Date, huh?" Mike offers, scrutinising the squeamish pair.

"Something like that," Harvey mumbles, glaring at Donna.

He feels an elbow in his ribs, as he glances down at his own date. Rachel's expression peaks his interest.

"You're dating, aren't you?" Mike accuses, frowning at the pair.

"Mike," Harvey warns, glowering back at pretty much everyone in the room.

"We're just… we're fucking…okay?" Donna suddenly says, the frustration peeling out of her with a hilarity.

"Donna!" Harvey objects, shaking his head at her.

"Its' Valentine's day, Harvey. _The jig is up_." She fires at him, folding her arms.

"Maybe we're two old single friends having dinner…?" He offers, sinking into his chair once more.

"Huh. Good try." She says, throwing him a look. "So, Seeing as you both caught us red handed, and are_ probably_ going to want to gossip about this at your own table; wanna join us?" She offers.

"We'd love to." Rachel says.

"No," Mike says.

He feels Rachel's eyes on him, questioning his refusal.

"We've only just had the starters. And I'm sure I'm going to want to get _a lot_ more drunk before my main course." Donna offers tiredly.

"Attractive," Harvey remarks, his jaw sharpening at her as she matches his stare.

"You're we're fine, we can-" Mike starts.

"Sure." Rachel interrupts. She feels Mike's poignant stare warm the side of her face. She looks at him resolutely. "We'll stay." She insists. "Look at this way. If we go over there, you're not going to act natural or enjoy yourself. This way, we can all have fun, and make fun of the two of you to your face instead." She reasons, smiling at Donna.

"Fantastic." Harvey drolls, trying to hail the waitress. She spots his glare a mile off. "Can we get the two chairs from their table to this one, please?" He asks, sliding her a clean fifty under his persuasive grin.

_It's not long until they're all sat around the ample 2-person table._

"So.. is this your first time here?" Rachel asks Donna.

"Yeah. I've wanted to go for ages… finally scammed a table this morning." She says pointedly, looking at Mike.

"Ah. So that's where you had the help…"

"No." Mike jumps in.

"Really?" Rachel asks, confused.

"No. And I can assure you, I would have _not_ double booked our table." He insists, playing with his napkin.

"I'm sorry, but," Rachel leans towards Donna. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers.

"He's the one thing I…_ like keep to myself_," Donna says boldly, pointing squarely at Harvey.

"Why am I getting all the heat tonight?" He remarks to Donna. They share a moment, as his chest puffs out, notably trying to find her foot under the table.

"That was mine, Harvey," Mike says, clearing his throat. He watches as his friend and mentor sinks back into his seat for the third time that evening. He hears Donna strangle a laugh from her side of the table.

"I have an idea," Mike says finally, feeling the silent moment a little too long. They all look towards him, eyes wide. "Rachel, swap with Harvey?" He offers.

"I'm not sitting in an aisle." Rachel scoffs, looking to Donna.

"Okay, swap with me. Harvey, sit in Rachel's spot." Mike orders.

Donna watches as Harvey sits in Rachel's seat, with Mike now facing opposite her, the strange tension falling out of the jumbled circle of people. Her eyes collide with Harvey's, their gaze shortened somewhat by the proximity.

Mike notices the strange, almost sharpened silent exchange between the two. He doesn't comment immediately._  
_

_**Three tumble-weed-like seconds pass**... _"So… I'm sorry, it's like a pink elephant in the room. You two _are_…"

"None of your business, rookie." Harvey bites back, playing with his place sitting.

"Okay, okay. Just remember guys. _Play safe_. Not that a little red headed Specter child wouldn't be adorable..."

"I don't like you any more," Harvey remarks to Mike, his nose crinkling as he glances at Donna for support.

"Okay. So… what the hell** do** we talk about?" Donna offers, her hands falling into the air as she glances around for a waiter.

"I'm not sure… it's either work. Or the two of _you_. Or..._the two of us_." Rachel muses, stroking Mike's arm lightly.

"I've got it! Jessica! What's she up to this on his prominent Calendar day?" Mike suddenly says.

Donna's words cut the silence as the other three people ponder the answer.

"She's engaged." She says.

"What?" Harvey says, frowning at Donna.

"She's engaged." She repeats.

Confused silence falls about the table. "I guess by that, no one else was privy to the information?" Donna offers.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me everything?" Harvey says, looking disappointedly at her.

"About your job...yes." She says, her look lingering on him.

"She's _my Boss_." He remarks grumpily.

"Your** engaged** Boss. _Jealous_?" She plays, giving him a look.

"No. Just… _intrigued_." Harvey replies cooly.

"Oh is _that_ what that face is…." She says then, their faces closing the gap somewhat.

"Oh my God, you two aren't just," Rachel pauses, not quite saying the word. "**You're actually dating, aren't you**? Donna…. really, why didn't you tell me?" She says, her voice whining at the edges of glee, barely held back from the tables around them.

"Because it's not something you publicise." Donna replies pointedly.

"But you're having dinner? _In a public place_..." Mike chimes in.

"Mike…" Harvey warns again.

"It's a good point. I just… how did it happen…?" Rachel adds.

"About twelve years ago-" Donna pipes up.

Harvey objects, glaring back at her. "Ah! Don't listen to her, she's had a drink.** It happened**. We're… _here_. End of this conversation." He says irritably, sitting back in his chair.

"Harvey. We care about the two of you. We just want you to be happy. But… we're curious. As to why, out of everyone else you kept this from _us_." Mike presses, coming to Rachel's aid.

"Not just you. Everybody." Harvey clarifies.

"We're your friends. WE all have secrets in the mix. We're just shocked that we weren't included in this. Information-wise, of course." Rachel adds.

"Yeah. We don't wanna see your butts." Mike chimes in again, making a face.

"That's a shame, he does have a Great ass," Donna remarks, playing on it; waiting for Harvey's glare as it follows shortly.

"Ignore her. I think more drinks are in order, don't you?" He offers, looking at the menu.

* * *

_2 hours later._

"And he just stood there, buck naked, head to toe in Mud, and I was praying to God that he wouldn't turn around," Mike says, the humour and tension mixing on his face as he remembers the vivid image.

"He turned around didn't he?" Donna offers, squirming against Harvey.

"He turned around!" Mike erupts, laughing as the table soon follows. "That image is burned in my brain…" He says with disgust, taking a sip of his drink.

"Aww, poor Louis." Rachel croons. _Always the sympathetic one.._

"Poor Louis? You're kidding me, right?" Harvey remarks, scoffing.

"_He's nice_." Rachel says, looking wounded.

"He's…._tolerable_." He replies, glancing to Donna who just elbows him in reply.

"Why do you hate him?" Rachel asks him then; clearly getting ballsy after a few Martinis.

"He doesn't hate him." Donna admonishes, glaring at Harvey in the process.

"Because he tries too hard." Harvey answers, ignoring Donna.

"**Not everyone can be _you_, **Harvey." Rachel remarks stiffly.

"Of course not." He says smugly, glancing at Mike.

Rachel gives him a look, the rest of the table watching in awe at her sudden antagonising grace.

"You don't know what it's like, Harvey. _You're_…" She pauses, gesturing at him, searching for the words.

"Attractive?" He offers smugly, glancing at Mike again, who merely shakes his head in disdain.

"You're **lucky**." She continues. "You were given all of those gifts, the ability to just be natural at what you do.. Same as Mike. I, like Louis, have had to work very hard to even match that, not because we're less than but because we've been knocked time and time again, and we weren't gifted with it all in the first place."

His face falls then; the natural sincerity finding his features. "You'll make a great Lawyer, Rach. I've seen your work. And Jessica told me you went to her. Balsy."

"I know." She says then, playing a cocky as she smiles about the table.

He smirks at her comment, glancing at a silent but carefully listening Donna.

"Good." He replies then, sitting back.

"Well then..._give him that respect_."

He frowns then, sitting forward. His attitude is measured this time, his lazy demeanour lost on a concentrated thought, formal even. Like a real Managing Partner.

"Rachel...you two are _not_ the same. You're not a jerk, unneededly so. And you don't punish people when you do fall down, or even when someone pushes you down. You...get back up, and fight. You're one of us...okay? And if that makes me sound like a jerk. Fine. But you and Louis are not the same, so don't ever think that." He finishes, crumpling his napkin onto his plate.

"He's right, Rach." Donna adds, smiling softly at her.

"And with that," Harvey starts, looking to Donna. "I think we should toast to Rachel's future at our firm. _To Rachel_."

They all raise their glasses then, eyes connecting around the table, Rachel bashfully last to raise her glass.

"To Rach." They say in unison, taking a sip of their prospective drinks.

Mike's attention catches, when he notices Donna noticeably closer to Harvey than before, her hand subtly grazing the back of his hairline as he watches Harvey inhale and notice her, his lips twitching with a warmth. He lingers on their exchange just for a second, a reverence for these two people who so naturally flow together.

It's over in a flash as Harvey notices him, and Donna disconnects from him, taking another sip of her drink, her expression coy. _Overly Coy..._

_Overly coy for Donna.._

"Don't mind me." Mike says taking a sip of his own drink.

"Okay, voyeur." Harvey rolls his eyes.

"I can't help it. It's like watching porn with you two…" Mike adds then.

"Excuse me?" Rachel says, gawking at him, as they all follow suit.

"_It is_… I'm sorry, you're like those couples that you can't help but watch, not because you're trying to be a pervert but because you have that energy between you. Its weird."

"Well done for not making **_any_** of this evening awkward, Michael." Donna says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. new..._for us_." Mike says, frowning a the words that come out of his mouth.

"Well it's not new for us, so.." Harvey frowns, leaning back.

"And that's why! Do you know that in all the time I've known you two, you've never so much as touched hands in public?" He says, exasperated.

"That's not true. Hello!" Harvey says, picking up Donna's hand in the process.

"No. I mean before this." He clarifies.

"Really?" Donna asks; mildly interested at the conversation.

"Yeah, and yet here you are counting the moles on the back of his neck. It's...**_a gear shift_**." Mike says.

"Aw, Mike...you're so cute." Rachel says, rubbing a hand over his face in her slightly drink laden haze.

"What?" Mike asks, frowning as Harvey and Donna look to her with questioning eyes.

She turns to Harvey and Donna, smiling. "Don't get offended… but I think, what Mike's trying to say is that...he sees you like his parents. Younger Parents… Parents who perhaps weren't together or were...divorced when you brought him up. And now you're together, and I think it's… **_it's freaking him out_**." She finishes, grinning at her boyfriend's obtuseness.

"That's not what it is." Mike says.

"**_That's exactly what it is_**." Donna says, triumphantly, grinning between Rachel and Harvey.

"We're not old enough to be his Parents," Harvey groans, as a whine threatens his voice.

"Aren't we?_ Forty year old man_.." Donna accuses, rolling her eyes at the man sat very close beside her within poking distance. She ignores him, looking straight at Mike. "_Aw Michael_. You're just gonna have to get used to Mom and Dad being together now. Out of work, of course." Donna says, playing on his sensitivities. "Now, it doesn't mean we don't still love you, Sweetheart." She plays, smiling motherly at him.

"I don't!" Harvey remarks, earning a tut from Donna.

"See Mike. You're still the apple of your surrogate parent's eyes." Rachel croons, pinching her boyfriends cheek for emphasis as she grins at Donna.

"I liked this table better when we were making fun of you guys screwing." Mike huffs, trying to get the waitresses attention.

* * *

They're nearly one of the last tables out of the joint, all pickled with their prospective partners.

It's then that it dawns on Mike, as Donna and Harvey once again catch his attention; him helping her into her coat, pulling it over her shoulders before she pulls him into her,

_That Rachel is right._

These two people, they've protected him, and nurtured him and been there for him like only his Grandmother had.

They're family.

**_Family really getting it on right now._**

"Guys. You're…" He starts, as Donna notices, and tempers Harvey slightly. "Sorry." Mike says then, looking away as Rachel returns from the bathroom. When Donna notices Rachel, her attention immediately shoots back to Harvey.

"They're adorable." Rachel remarks, looking at the pair.

"I'm not sure adorable is what springs to mind. This must be what twelve years of sexual tension looks like." Mike observes.

"Probably." She remarks adjusting her coat.

"I'm glad though," He starts, grabbing her coat belt in the process as she softens against him.

"About what?" Rachel asks, her almond eyes growing large as she looks up at him.

"**_I'm glad we didn't wait as long as they did_**." He says, his hands finding her hair.

"Me too." She says, her voice thick with meaning. "Happy Valentine's day." She says, pulling at his lapels with that suggestive smile on her face.

"Happy Valentines Day to you." He says, kissing her soundly.

When they finally disconnect, Donna and Harvey are completely in a world of their own, it seems.

"We should just...go. Right?" Rachel offers.

"Yeah let's go, I can't watch them any more. It's freaking me out." He agrees, moving her past them.

* * *

Something Cute and Gross for the Holiday! Nice to write something midly Mike-centric.

HVD Guys xx


End file.
